humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Eliott Characters
Here you will find an analysis of the qualities and experiences of the central characters in the story -- Bea, Evie,and Jack -- as well as the other individuals in the story. Bea SUMMARY ' *Bea lost her mother when she was 10 or 12 and had to grow up too quickly. Her father kept her at home, prevented her marriage and refused to confide in her. *He prevented either of the girls from getting a proper college education. *She learned to distrust men and rely only on her own resources. Already 30, she is resigned to die an old maid. *Even when Jack proposes, she cannot conceive that she can get married and have children, just as Elizabeth could never conceive that Darcy would propose to her. *Even for a long time after she does come to believe it, she is unable to give up her sense of self-reliance and independence. *Tight with money, which we later discover he was spending on a nightclub, a mistress and her son, the girls are forced to make clothes from remnants. Thereby they develop a talent for design and dressmaking. *Bea is deeply bitter about her father’s conduct and has a great sense of deprivation because of the way she was raised. In year 1 episode 5, the dissipated wealthy socialite Daphne comes and tells her how much she envies Bea for her accomplishments and how much she has wasted her own life. ''Here is life telling her that the hardships she has suffered have made her what she is – forged the aspiration, fire and strength of character that makes her a success. Whereas the lack of challenge in Daphne’s life has become a curse. Life brings this to make Bea conscious of her good fortune. CHARACTER INDICATORS An '''energetic, intelligent, and attractive '''young woman with drive to succeed, Bea is the daughter of a now '''dead father who she feels bitterly about '''as she embarks on a career in the field of fashion. She strives with her sister to find work in the field, but is unable initially to make headway, though she does find work as an assistant for a budding photographer named Jack, who she meets through an incident of goodness involving Jack’s sister Penelope. Jack’s place would become the future first home of House of Eliott. That relationship will built over the years, till at one point they marry, and later have a child. Bea has an '''organized mind '''that sees possibilities for greater efficiency for Jack’s photography business, which he initially resists. Soon after however she leaves that place and joins her sister Evie working at Partini. Through their work at Partini Bea and Evie find work at the Duroqu couturier. Where they initially haggle over wages, but employment there too would end in a contentious argument. Beas meets her past lover Captain White, who is the husband of her main aristocratic client, Sarah White. She is shell-shocked because she was very much in love with him, and the relationship broke off allegedly by his father. Captain White was the only man she ever loved. Bea meets with the wise and wealthy Desmond, a friend of Lydia, who wisely suggests that if Bea and Evie have difficulties about the future direction of the business, they should square things out for it to succeed. We see that '''Bea needs to BE more flexible. Bea and Evie indicate that they have two different approaches. Evie wants modern, creative designs. Bea wants traditional ones that the clients have demanded in the past. Bea believes that Evie's bold ideas might not sell. Bea goes to visit Lady Latner who asks that a horrid, childish costume dresses be made for her. 'She is seeing the limit of this approach of catering to existing society through this absurd incident. Humiliated somewhat by the experience, Bea starts creating her own designs. She also has a natural talent in this area. When Evie moves out from their living space with Bea, Jack "moves in" (on Bea). Bea in part gives in to Jack's semi-proposal because of his remark that we are not getting any younger. She feels the social pressure to get married. Bea opens up in ideas through her budding romance with Jack. Her vital energies are flowing, including her romantic and artistic energies, leading to creative insight. Bea is now even willing to be involved in the mixing of colors. Bea and Evie are now shifting completely to the opposite of their previous uncompromising positions. Evie SUMMARY ''' *Evie’s mother died during childbirth. Bea, who was 12 years older, acted as the baby's mother and raised her. *The spoiled younger daughter who has not had to grow up quickly and sacrifice, throughout the story Evie chooses what attracts her while Bea denies herself out of sense of responsibility. *Evie never knew her mother, but at least she had one. Sebastian confronts Evie with the fact that he never knew who his father was. Life brings this to make Evie conscious of her good fortune. In Bea, she had a real mother. *Evie missed the flight to Paris with Sebastian because of an intentional delay by her other suitor. Sebastian’s plane crashes. The delay saved her life. CHARACTER INDICATORS Evie is an artistic, beautiful young woman, the sister of Bea. She does not regret her father’s influence like Bea. She like her sister dream to design dresses. Though he says his mother was Evie and Bea’s father’s love, she is not bothered by that faCt and begins a relationship with Sebastian, who claims he is her half-brother. Evie's '''aspiration '''for creative design work is attracting customers. Evie is a '''dynamic, creative '''force in action. Sebastian reveals that he is not Evie' half brother but is a kind of stepbrother to the two sisters. I.e. their father and his father are not the same, though their father and his mother were long time lovers. Now that they are not blood relations, this opens up the possibility for a relationship between the two. Meanwhile, the evil Arthur falls in loves with Evie, but she will have nothing to do with him, '''seeing through his treachery. (He aims to control the two girls as a kind of substitute for their dead father.) Meanwhile Bea is concerned with Evie going out with Sebastian. Bea thinks that he is an adventurer. Sebastian and Evie one day take a flight aboard one of the planes he flies in his work as pilot/courier. Evie is angry about Bea's rejection of her flight to Paris. In response to the tragedy with Sebastian, she throws herself into her work. Evie reveals that she is excited about developing a new dynamic line, which Bea however is not fully ready for. Bea and Evie indicate that they have two different approaches. Evie wants modern, creative designs. Bea wants traditional ones that the clients have demanded in the past. Bea believes that Evie's bold ideas might not sell. Evie goes off to the museum to look for creative inspiration. She is having brainstorms of inspiration '''at there. When Evie shows her designs to Bea, Bea is cool to them. Bea also tells Evie that she (Bea) has taken on an absurd sort of project for one of their clients. Both responses infuriate Evie. '''Evie's artist temperament of uncompromise is preventing progress; even progress for her own designs. Evie hereafter has an intuition '''of the Nocturne line (based on the music of Chopin and a Whistler painting). Another medium, music, enthralled Evie, and enabled her to develop the Nocturne theme. It began with the music, leads to her viewing paintings, which leads to the development of the theme. When Bea and Evie try to go higher up in success through fashion journalist Victor Stride, they open themselves up to a scurrilous journal article that attempts to link them back to Arthur and his scandal. Evie expresses '''confidence, and will not be bothered by the harsh journal article. Though Victor Stride has written a positive article about House of Eliott to reverse the precious scurrilous one, it will turn own to be a charade; a way to meet with them and get information about their designs. Evie has been star struck about the notoriety of Victor '''all along. She is '''young and gullible '''here. Evie showed '''strength and an intuitive capacity to get at the cause of the scandal '''where the rivals (including Yollanda) blamed House of Eliott for plagiarizing the designs, when they in fact stole their collection before the presentation, which could have ruined House of Eliott. '''Evie confronts Victor '''about his involvement with Yolanda in the scheme. He admits he did it because he loves her, and he wanted to help her with her flagging collection. So they had someone break in and reproduce HofE's photos of the collection. Evie forces Victor to write the truth. Evie forces Victor to tell the truth and the potential scandal for HofE is overcome. And yet she does not implicate Victor. She is '''forgiving '''in the situation because she sympathized with Yolanda's flagging ability to come up with inspired designs and Victor's attempt to help her in that time of need. It is wrong what they did, but Evie has compassion for Yolanda's plight as a fellow artist who has lost her inspiration. Evie '''forces Victor to tell the truth and the potential scandal for HofE is overcome. HofE regains its footing and the sisters claim that they are unstoppable. Jack SUMMARY ' '''EXPERIENCES ' Season One Season Two Season Three ADDITIONAL *Jack is the spoiled son of idealistic reformer (Fabian) parents and an idealistic sister, Jack has started life with no values or serious pursuits. *Jack rudely insults Bea the first time they meet when he says that Evie is too young and pretty to be his secretary but Bea will do just fine. Like Darcy, who slighted Elizabeth at the first ball telling Bingley she was only ‘tolerable’ and then had to run after Elizabeth and brook her insults before she agreed to marry him, Jack too has to wait a long time and ask Bea repeatedly before she finally consents to marry him. Neither of them may have remembered the slight, but life did. *He is attracted to Bea for her aspiration, character and values which he lacks. *As Bea rises, they become estranged. He wants her and a child. She wants a career and achievement. Their estrangement becomes the occasion for Jack to examine himself and seek a more meaningful career. *When she goes to America for Sear’s promotion, he goes to Germany and takes the first step toward a meaningful career. *Bea responds to his inner growth without knowing it and begins to miss him when he is not present on his return. *He moves from society photographer to romantic filmmaker, from romantic films to war films with a social message, from films to journalism on social causes, from journalism to politics to uplift the poor. *Jack blossoms as an individual when he forgets Bea and dedicates himself to a worthy cause. That brings back Bea. '''Other Characters Lydia and Arthur ' *Both of them are overbearing, unsympathetic, mean and condescending, even commenting on the poor arrangements for Dr. Eliott’s funeral. *When Arthur wants to give them some money, Lydia prevents it. At her insistence, Arthur withholds 400 pounds due to them on the excuse that they would waste it, but actually to keep them vulnerable and dependent. *The girls spurn Lydia and Arthur’s support. *Evie returns his present of a ring and rejects his marriage proposal categorically and rudely. *The same night Arthur proposes to Evie, Piggy asks Bea to come away with him to Birmingham where he will seek work as an actor. His is not even a legal marriage proposal. But Bea rejects it very kindly because he has been so good and kind to them. '''Penelope ' 'Piggy ' 'Partini ' 'Duroqu ' 'Desmond ' 'Tilly ' 'Madge ' 'Agnes ' *she is the one who stole the earrings and gave hoe a bad name with the jeweler. *she is the source of the duchess’s scandal. *she is the source of the quarrel in the bar that leads to imprisonment of betty’s husband. *she is the one who lets her boyfriend into the building where he steals tilly’s purse and katya is blamed for it. '''Betty Florence ' '''Katya ' '''Jack's parents Sebastian ''' '''Hugo Victor Stride ' '''Yolanda ' '''Alex 'Grace ' *she is young, ambitious and without values. She was attracted to hoe because they too are young aspiring women seeking to be self-reliant. Coming from a lower class, she lacks their values, which are the keys to their success and her failure. *she is key designer of the highly successful aurora line, which launched hoe into ready-to-wear business, which will become their future. *through grace, evie’s future husband daniel comes. *through grace, their future designer miles comes. *through grace, their future investor, miles’ father comes. *through grace, miles father tells jack about carrouber’s dishonest past, which becomes key to jack winning the election and becoming mp. 'Cotter ' 'Saroyan ' 'Daniel ' 'Miles ' 'Joseph ' MAIN PAGE